In many countries, a party involved in a legal proceeding may obtain evidence from an opposing party through various “discovery” devices, such as requests for answers to interrogatories, requests for production of documents, and the like. In recent years, the rise of the information age has led to the increased role of electronic discovery (or “e-discovery”) in legal proceedings, which involves the discovery of information in electronic format.
Electronic discovery during litigation can present significant burdens and expenses for various types of enterprises, particularly for larger enterprises that may be involved in hundreds of legal disputes at any given time. Locating and reviewing electronic documents relevant to a legal dispute may take weeks or months and cost hundreds of thousands of dollars. Traditional electronic discovery systems may allow an organization to search through backed up data, but an organization may have difficulty determining what searches might return the most relevant information. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved methods for enhancing electronic discovery searches.